You Bring Me Closer
by warewolfalchemist
Summary: He smiled reassuringly. "Arariah, call me Alex." He traced a path from her eyebrow to her chin then kissed her lightly. Based off the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails. CunninghamxOC. Lemon. One Shot.


You Bring Me Closer...

CunninghamxArariah

Rated NC-17

Lemon

It had been a long day. From the time he walked in for training to the time that he left, Hamgra had put the entire team through simulation after simualtion until he couldn't see straight. Usually he loved the amount of sims he gave them, but today was just ridculous. He knew it was becaus ethey were going against Team Satomi in their next race, but if Hamgra kept pushing them like this there was no way he would be able to function properly.

He followed the same path that he travelled everyday. He turned into his driveway, and shifted the gear before turning off the engine. He sat in his car for a few moments and took a deep breath. Everyday of the last two months went through the same pattern. He would get up, drive to Hamgra's training facility, train for hours on end, drive back home, eat, take a shower, then sleep and do it all over again. At first it was okay, he knew what to expect for once, but then it began to wear on him. There was no excitment in his life anymore, not like there use to be. At one time, there was always somewhere he had to be, something he had to do. He was always being pulled in three different directions. Now, he had to scavenge to keep himself busy.

He rubbed his eyes wearily and got out of the car. He set his keys on the kitchen counter and pulled out a beer from the fridge. He pulled the cap off and began to saunter into the living room, then his phone rang. He looked over to the device questioningly, before walking over and answering it. "Hello?"

"You will never guess what Hamgra just did." Dew's familiar voice flowed from the phone dripping with excitement. He had been a long time since he had heard Dew so anixous.

"Give us more sims traning?" Cunningham answered sarcastically before taking a sip of his drink.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but no. He hired a new mechanic."

"He what? Why do we need a new mechanic? What's wrong with Iago?" Cunningham couldn't believe that Hamgra would replace Iago all of the sudden. He had been with them their entire IG career. He knew the workings of their mechs better than they did.

"Dude you have been out of it lately. He's been wanting to retire for a while now, they just haven't been able to find a good enough replacment, well at least not until now."

"Hmmm,..." He supposed that was okay. It would still take a lot for this new mechanic to impress him. They better be ready to live up to Iago's standards. But he still couldn't figure out why Dew was so excited about it.

"And dude, Jan saw her before he left, and he says she's _hot_." Dew continued, answering Cunnignham's silent question.

"Wait, our new mechanic's a girl?" Cunningham scoffed. There was definatly no way that a girl could live up to Iago's legacy.

"Yeah, but she's _hot_. She has to be for Jan to think she is. Hell, she could be the suckiest mechanic on the Earth and I'd kept her around just so I could look at her." Cunningham shook his head.

"I'm sure you would."

"Hey I've got to go, but I'll see you tomarrow okay?"

"Yeah, and try not to drool all that much. It's disgusting."

"I can't make any promises..."

"Right. See you later."

"Bye." Cunningham hung up the phone and laughed. Dew always had a way up brightening up his day. He took a long swig of his drink before deciding to walk into his bedroom instead. He might as well change up his routine as much as he could. He sat the beer on the side table and sat down on his bed. He could already feel his life slipping away from him, at least the life he knew before. He sighed, and pulled his shirt over his head, letting the material fall to the floor. He could just feel himself slipping further and further away from reality and his senses. The world had almost become surreal. He rubbed his eyes for the second time that night and shifted himself beneath the sheet. He could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

Swiggly line.

He yawned loudly as he walked into the large training facility. The coffee in his hand somehow managed to keep the rest of his body warm. He ran a hand through his hair, as he entered the building and the first rush of hot air hit him. He shook his head and began to walk towards the elevator. Once he arrived on the eighth floor, he stepped out and saw Jan standing beside the design room. "Well, if you don't look likr you just saw a ghost." Cunningham said, an airy drawl to his voice.

Jan looked up, a look of dread and astonishment on his face. "You're not going to believe it..."

"What? That our new mechanic's a girl? I already knew that." Cunningham said, brushing the subject aside as he took a sip of his coffee and stopped beside his teammate.

"No," Jan shook his head. "This isn't just any girl. She's the weirdest freakin girl that I've ever seen. I swear, she can't be right in the head." He shook his head again, this time more vehemently.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad."

"See for yourself." Jan motioned towards the design room. Cunningham looked at Jan for a second, before walking into the design room. Iago and Dew both stood a ways in front of the door, blocking the view of the room. He could hear the loud, but distance blare of music and the consistent tapping of computer keys.

"So what's the big fuss?" He asked, and Dew and Iago turned around.

"Dude, she's hotter than I expected." Dew mused, pure excitement written on his face. Iago looked slightly annoyed at the comment but let it slide.

"She's the best mechanic that I've ever seen in my life. It's amazing, considering how young she is." Iago said, his hands in his pockets. Cuningham gave a 'hn' in response and walked further into the room. Once he could see past the two men and was able to get a good look at their amazment, he stopped immediatly. The girl sitting at the computer had a likeness to a fairy; her body was small, compared to the standard for her age, she couldn't seem to keep still, and she was...beautiful. He could only see the back of her head, but he could just tell that she had a beauty that was unparalleled. Her hair was a vibrant fire-engine red that almost glowed in the dim room. She wore a small shawl over a tiny black tank top that showed off every curve of her torso. The strangest thing about her, and probably what Jan was referring to, was the fact that she was wearing the shortest pair of black shorts that Cunningham had ever seen. Now, shorts were not uncommon, not even short shorts, but it had to be at least 20 degrees outside. Wearing shorts in that kind of weather, was simply obsurd.

"See what I mean?" Dew stated, more than asked, a smug tone to his voice.

"She's...different all right. I'll give her that, but I guess that as long as she can do the job, there's not a lot we can do about it."

"Dude I think I'm gonna ask her out." Dew said, crossing his arms.

"Good luck. Quite frankly, I'm scared of her." Jan said as he walked into the room and stood beside Iago.

"Eh, she can't be that bad." Dew answered optimistcly and walked up beside her. Suddenly, her music turned off and she turned to face Dew. Thw whole room made an audible gasp. Her eyes almost seemed to glow. A light shade of green shone in her eyes, and almost blended in with the white of her eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" Her voice had a light southern drawl to it, maybe Georgia, Alabama, or Mississippi. Cunningham couldn't help but find the accent attractive.

"I, well, I was just going to ask if, you know, you were doing anything tonight, and if not, if you would maybe let me take you out to dinner." He said casually although she stuttered his words slgihtly. He leaned against the computer table, his arms still crossed.

She turned to face the computer again and giggled slightly before sighing and looking at Dew again. "Aren't you cute?"

Dew raised an eyebrow. "So,... is that a yes?"

She giggled again. "Sorry, I don't date men."

Swiggly line.

Two weeks ago, Cunningham didn't even know her name, he only knew her as the new mechanic. But as time went on, she became better friends with the team, and everyone could actually have a decent conversation not involving her dating preferences. Cunningham was the last one to leave and the hallway held a strange forbding appearance is the dimness. He continued to walk towards the elevator, but stopped when he heard a light tapping sound. After listening to it a moment, he realized that it the sound of computer keys. He backed up, and peered into the computer room.

He thought he was the last one.

Arariah sat at the computer, typing intently on the computer. He could see an image of his mech on the screen. "Do you ever go home?"

"Not really." She apparently heard him walk in, and didn't seemed suprised by his voice. She glanced over her shoulder momentarily to look at him. "Why?"

"It just seems like you sleep here most of the time." He replied, walking into the room to join her, and standing behind her chair.

"Most of the time I do." She changed some kind of variable on his mech and all the stats changed.

"You have somewhere else to sleep?" He asked increduously.

"Oh, I do. I just don't like to stay there."

Cunningham watched her work for a few moments as he thought. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to drift down to her face, then to her body. Her eyes and mouth were set in a form of pure maturity, but her face always held a slight childishness that reflected in her personality. Her body was, for lack of a better word, flawless. It was the perfect body for a dancer; small, light, and curvaceous, but pure muscle. He forced his eyes away from her and focused on the computer. "Well, why don't you stay at my place until you feel like staying there."

She looked up at him, her eyes cautious and analyzing. Then she pursed her lips then smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

He smiled as well, almost unconsiously, then tapped the back of her chair lightly. "Well, then come on. I'm leaving." She sighed, and turned off the computer.

"Fine." She followed him out the door, grabbing a small black jacket off a chair on her way out. "So, where do you live anyway?"

Swiggly line.

He was unrestful. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was. He had a strange feeling that someone was staring at him. Maybe that was it. He opened his eyes slowly, then jumped up, almost falling out of his bed.

"Finally. I've been trying to wake you up forever." Arariah sat on his bed, like a cat ready to attack. Her eyes only gave her a more catlike appearance, especially in the dark. "Come on. I've got to show you something."

It took a minute for Cunningham to move out of his drowsy state and analyze the situation around him. "Arariah, it's two in the morning."

"So?" She answered like he just said the stupidest thing that one can. "Come on."

"What? Why?" He was begining to lose patience. It was hard enough for him to sleep as it was, much less with her waking him up. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have her stay at his place.

"Just come on." She sat up to grab his arm and attmpt to pull him out of the bed. He couldn't help but compare her to a little kid on Christmas morning trying to get their parents to come and see the presents. She looked at him intently, and held his fist close her her heart. "Please."

Over the past few days, he had been finding it harder and harder to tell her anything that she didn't want to hear when she looked at him. Something about those eyes were hypnotizing. He couldn't help but say yes, but he decided that anything was worth it when her face lit up in a smile.

He climbed out of the bed, as she pulled him by the hand to a small trail behind his house. "Where are we going?"

"It's not that far. We'll be there in a second." He had a slight whine to her voice, but it was masked well by her excitment. Soon the trail came to a ridge that overlooked the city. A purplish light engulfed the city almost like a fog and a blue ribbon-like mist floated through the sky over the city. The mist even weaved itself through the Big Eye. Cuningham could feel the breath catch in his throat as he looked over the city. Arariah walked ahead of him and sat on a large bolder that was next to the edge.

"Wow." He looked at the scene before him for a moment more before a thought came into his head. "How did you know this was here?"

She shurgged, not taking her eyes off the sky. "I found this trail and followed it. This was what I found."

"It's two in the morning. What were you doing out the house?"

"There was nothing to do inside, so I came outside."

Cunningham cocked an eyebrow and stood next to the boulder. "You know there is a thing called sleep. I've found that it can occupy quite of bit of my time."

Arariah shrugged again. "I usually can't sleep until about four, and I get bored easily." Cunningham looked her over increduosly. He thought that his sleeping patterns were bad.

"Come on." Cunningham turned towards the trail.

"Huh?" Arariah looked at him, confused.

"Come on. I'm gonna help you go to sleep." Cunningham said, crossing his arms.

She raised her eyebrows and looked apprehensive. "How?"

He extended his hand towards her. "Trust me." She eyed him again, before sighing and taking his hand. He began to lead her back to his house. Neither one of them had realized how cold it was until they started back and watched the snow begin to fall. He couldn't help but find it strange. They made it into the warmth of the living room just as they snow began to fall hard. It was going to be a blizzard for the rest of the night.

"So, your plan...?" Arariah asked, a bit of cockyness in her tone, as she sat on the couch.

"Pick out a movie from the shelf." He nodded to a bookcase beside the television. She pouted in protest, but rise from her seat and looked over the movies he had. He walked into his bedroom for a moment, then came out with a blanket and a pillow. He laid them on the couch as she walked towards him with a movie in her hand.

"Have you watched all of those movies?" She asked watching him lay the pillow and blanket down.

"No, actually."

"What about this one?" She handed the movie she had. The title read Silent Hill. He shook his head. "Where the hell have you been? Oh well. I guess not everyone is caught up on the old classics."

"If it's a classic, how come I've never heard of it?" He asked while he put the disc into the player.

"You're just not a movie buff. I mean, you haven't even seen half the movies you own."

"I never said that." He turned to glare at her.

"But I know that it's true, cause you took offense to it." She countered, sitting on the couch and pulling the blanket over her. Cunningham smirked slightly and sat down beside her. "So, when was this movie made anyway?"

"Uh, 2006, I think."

"Geez, that's almost as old as Hamgra, and he's almost fifty."

"I told you it was a classic." Cunningham responded with a 'hn', then they both began to watch the movie. Halfway through, Arariah got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry, if I have to use the bathroom." Cunningham laughed at the sarcasm in her voice and paused the movie. He scratched his head and leaned against the arm of the couch. Then he moved his legs to stretch them out on the remainder of the couch. Arariah walked back into the room and saw him on the couch. His legs were right where she was sitting and he even had the nerve to lay the blanket over himself. "You did that just to piss me off."

He looked innocently at her, but there was something in his eyes that gave him away. "Do what?"

She glared at him and let out a breath. "Fine. If you want to be that way." She walked over the couch and climbed under the blanket with him. She had her back pressed against his chest and a leg draped over his. He had to admit that he wasn't expecting her to do that. He thought that she would just get mad, and he'd moved after she bitched for a minute or two. But, as she snuggled up to him, and appeared at perfect ease, he really didn't mind the results. A few moments passed as they laid there. "Well, are you gonna start it up again or not?"

"Oh, sorry." He had forgotten all about the movie. He reached for the remote on the side table and pushed play. Once again they were caught up in the movie. Somehow, he found that his arm had made its way around her shoulders and he lightly began to stroke her shoulder. He had no idea how long he'd been doing that, and Arariah apparently didn't mind. Occasionally, she would make comments about a certain monster, or character, or event and he would nod his head in response. They laid there like that, until the end of the movie. As the credits began to roll across the screen, Cunningham yawned and looked at the clock above the TV. It read four twelve. "Well, I'm ready to go to sleep. What about you?" He waited for a second without an answer. "Arariah?" He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. Her head was resting against his chest and she had a calm about her that could only be found in sleep. He couldn't bring himself to move her. She hadn't looked that content since he met her. He pulled the blanket up to her chest and turned out the lamp beside him.

Swiggly line.

He had that feeling again. That feeling that someone was watching him, and intently at that. His thoughts drifted to the last time he had that feeling, and he opened his eyes more caustiously than before. He saw those beautiful green eyes staring curiously at him again, but the light coming through the curtains didn't give them a glowing appearance. He stared back for a moment realizing their position.

Arariah was almost laying on top of him, her arms resting on his chest and her face was under his. His hands were resting on her hips. Her voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "You know, you smile in your sleep." Her voice was low. It didn't have the same type of energy that it usually held. It was different somehow, almost as if she was unsure of what to say. He didn't exactly know how to respond, so he just kept looking at her with the same type of curiosity she had.

Then he had a sudden feeling. He wanted to lean down, to close the distance between them, and kiss her. He wanted to know if her lips tasted of the spicy cinnimon of her personality or the smooth vanilla of her apperance. He wanted to know if her skin tasted the same as her lips or if it held another exotic taste unknown to man. He wanted to know if she moaned or gasped as he sucked at her neck. He wanted to know if she was the type to run her nails down his back, or to keep her fingers entangled in his hair. He had a sudden longing that her preferences were different. And once again, she interrupted his thoughts, as she lifted up and kissed his cheek lightly.

He looked down at her in shock. "Wha-Why'd you do that?" Not that he was complaining. He just didn't expect it.

She shook her head slightly. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Cunningham nodded his head once in understanding and looked at her expression momentarily. He couldn't resist the urge any longer and he brought his lips to hers. It was only a brief contact, but the fire was there. "Was that the right thing?" Arariah nodded, and kissed him, with a newfound intensity. His hand moved to cup her cheek while his other hand turned her onto her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers. He slowly worked his hands under the fabric of her shirt, and let them glide over the base of her abdomen. Her skin was smoother than he expected.

He felt her hands run across his shoulders and down his chest. His breath almost caught in his throat as her hands reached the hem of his shirt. She intended to go all the way. His shirt was pulled up over his head and tossed carelessly on the floor. Cunningham took that moment to look at her. Her face was slightly flushed, her eyes were intent and glowing once again. Her hair as in disarray and framed her face perfectly. She quickly pulled him into another kiss, as soon as the material was out of the way, but he knew that that image of her would be etched into his brain for the rest of his life. Her nails dug into his back, and he suddenly realized the passion of the situation. He could feel the flames coming from her skin as his hands moved further up her stomach. He felt her heartbeat and pulse through his hands. He could feel reality fall on top of him with a sudden weight that he had to pull away from her and look at the room around him.

He noticed Arariah's expression, but continued to look around the room. It seemed brighter than before, like it was a brand new begining. "Cunningham? What's wrong?" Her arms loosened around his shoulders and she began to look self-conscious.

He looked down at her and saw the confidence drain from her face. He smiled reassuringly. "Arariah, call me Alex." He traced a path from her eyebrow to her chin then kissed her lightly. He smiled again, and tilted her head up revealing her neck. He licked her neck lightly, and she gasped at the gentle touch. He licked a path to the hollow of her neck, then sucked slightly on her collar bone. She moaned, and ran her hands down his back again. He grunted as he reached up and kissed her again, putting all of his feelings out on the line. She caught the hint.

Cunningham pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to join his. She didn't seem to take much notice as she moved to remove his boxers simletaniously. He always thought that he would have the girl undressed first. In order to even up the score, he slipped her pajama pants off, leaving her in just her underwear. If anyone thought she was beautiful before, they would be sadly mistaken. The sunlight from the window danced upon her pale skin and made her skin appear like glitter. She noticed his gaze upon her and moved to cover herself, a light blush staining her cheeks.

He couldn't help but laugh, and pulled her arms away from herself. "Don't. You're beautiful."

Her blush deepened, and Cunningham lowered himself to kiss her collarbone once again. She arched her back, and met him there halfway. He continued to kiss, bite, and suck at her skin, savoring every little gasp that escaped from her lips. He especially liked the noises she made when he sucked at her breasts, as he made sure each nipple was taunt.

His hands ran from her sides down to her hips, then he relized she was still partially clothed. He left a trial of saliva from her sternum to her lower abdomen. Swiftly, he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton before moving further downwards. He then grabbed the hem of her underwear with his teeth and pulled them up slightly, looking at her reaction. Clearly, she wasn't expecting it. His hands grabbed ahold of her hips and lifted them off of the couch. He pulled down one side, slowly, relishing in everything she did in response. He chuckled slightly to himself, and shifted to the other side, repeated the earlier motion. Inch by inch, he worked the cloth down her legs until they were completely removed. Throwing the said object on the floor, he pushed himself up to eye level.

"I have never had a guy do _that _before." She said breathlessly, looking him over in amazment.

"I thought you didn't date men." His voice took on a new teasing tone as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"I don't date anyone. At all."

"Ah, a technicality." He looked her in the eyes, taunting her again.

"Shut up and do me." She wrapped a hand behind his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss, moving her leg to rest on the back of the couch. Her other leg fell to hang off the side. Suddenly, he pushed fully into her, causing her to break the kiss and cry out in suprise. "A-Alex." She gasped out, becoming accustom to the pleasure that her pushed through her body. He simply smirked against her neck, runnung a hand down her abdonmen. His hand rested on her hip and pushed it down, as he pulled out. A low moan escaped her lips, before he brought their hips back together slowly. She let out a shaky breath, and softly ran her nails down his back. He grunted, even though the touch was subtle. The self-control was killing him, but he pulled their hips apart once again, only to push them together. She moaned louder, and dug her nails into his lower back. Something was triggered in his mind and he knew he couldn't hold on anymore. He released her hip and kissed her. They both wanted it. He removed himself then reentered her again, quicker than before. Soon, he had a steady rhythm set within her. She responed to his every move.

His breath was shaky as he picked up speed. He could feel Arariah tense up as she moved up to meet his thrusts. He closed his eyes, and he felt the pressure build up inside him. She clenched around him again and he almost collapsed on top of her. The pure pressure that ripped through his body was enough to almost make him come. Arariah's breath beat unevenly against his neck and sent a new kind of shiver down his back. He licked her earlobe, his pace becoming uneven. She gasped, arching her back into him and tensing her entire body. He clenched his eyes together and let himself go. Before he let the white completely overtake, he heard his name on her lips, so full of passion and ecstacy that he couldn't help but hit it harder than he ever had before.

Slowly, he floated down from his high. His was heavy in his chest and a feeling of exhausghtion overcame him, but then he saw her face. Her eyes were half lidded and her head rested against the arm rest. The sun hit her face beautifully, causing the sweat to glisten. She whispered his name again as she also came down to reality. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling. "You know, I can see myself dating you." He smiled back down at her and kissed her again.

Swiggly line.

Cunningham stood by the cliffs, his hand in his pocket and the wind blowing in his face. He brought the ciggarette up to his lips and took along drag. He blew the smoke out and watched it float away on the wind. He knew that Arariah wouldn't like the fact that he was smoking, so he took another short drag and threw it on the ground. He walked over to the boulder and leaned against it. He pictured the lights in the sky, and how they weaved throughout the city. He smiled at the memory of her that night. The moonlight masked her face, but ascenturated her features. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around. He saw Jan walking up the path towards the cliffs. "Hey."

"What are you doing up here?" He asked, walking up beside Cunningham.

"Nothing much, just thinking."

"About what?" Jan noticed that Cunningham wouldn't make eye contact. He laughed and shook his head. "Dude, you're not going to let it go, are you?"

"I just can't."

Jan shook his head again, and turned around to leave. "Well, you know when practice is."

Cunningham listened to him walk away, and and sighed once he was out of sight. For the past two years, he had to cope. She left suddenly. She hadn't told anyone that she was sick, let alone how sick she was. One day she was there beside him, smiling like always had and lighting up the training facility. Then the next, he got a call that she had collapsed and that she was in the hospital. The day after that, she was gone completly. He couldn't help but think that there had to be something that he could ahve done to stop it. He couldn't help but feel guilty for letting her go. She was the first person that made him feel complete. That he could reach anything he wanted to. She was the first one that he wanted to give everything to. He wanted to offer her everything in his power. He just wanted the satisfaction of knowing that she knew how muh she truly meant to him. And although he was still so young, that she would be the only one that could make feel truly at ease. He knew that there would be no one else that he could love like that. He wasn't even sure if he could really ever look at another woman the same way.

He looked over at the city again, and couldn't help but feel the sudden ache in his chest again. Before he met her, he knew there was something missing. That missing piece was her. Now that she was gone, something else had left him as well. He was a new sort of empty than he was before. She was everything to him. She was his drive, his love, his very being. And she was gone.


End file.
